tendre l'autre joue
by Jaguarian76
Summary: Le prince de Mewni n'a jamais été comme les autres, il voulait aider chaque être vivants : mewmans ou monstres; Quand on lui remit la baguette magique on s'attendait à ce qu'il ne participe pas à la politique du royaume et c'était vrais, il voulait changer l'univers tout entier. (oc self-insert)


**Personne n'avait publié une fanfiction de ce genre, du moins je n'en connais aucune, alors voilà.**

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, cela faisait quatorze ans que j'était réincarné dans ce monde de magie médiévale, cette anniversaire était un jour particulier pour, pas pour moi mais pour le royaume;

je commença ma journée de façon habituel, le crie d'une volaille me réveilla ( je ne pensait pas que mewni ait des coques), je sorti de mon lit, les yeux douloureux et les cheveux blonds en bataille; je m'habilla de la tenue princière qui comme d'habitude me serrait tellement que j'envisageait que mes ancêtres l'avaient conçut en tant qu'appareil servant à entraîner les soldats à supporter tous types de situations inconfortables;

je descendit donc rejoindre "ma deuxième famille" dans la salle du trône, le trajet aurait été long pour quelqu'un d'habituer à vivre dans une maison et non un château mais après toutes ces années je m'y était habituer.

Une fois arrivé, je vis ma mère, la reine Moon qui était une grande femme aux cheveux bleus avec la forme d'un cœur, je sais que c'est étrange; Mon père était deux fois plus petit qu'elle, il avait une longue barbe blonde qui allait jusqu'à sa ceinture et il était musclé comme un viking;

Un long tapis rouges se tenait devant moi et à ses cotés se trouvaient les gens de la haute société de notre royaume; tout le monde semblait être présent mais le calme me permit de savoir que quelqu'un était absente.

"Où est Star ?" demandais-je tout en regardant autour de moi

j'eu ma réponse deux seconde plus tard quand ma sœur de douze ans défonça la porte sur une licorne de deux mètres de long, tous les invités partirent se réfugier loin de la bête mais mes parents restèrent immobiles tout comme moi; Star descendit de sa monture et alla aux cotées de notre mère; La reine de Mewni se dirigea vers moi et me tendit sa baguette, un mini-sceptre avec un cœur un diamant au dessus;

" - Comet Butterfly deuxième du nom, aujourd'hui est le jour de ton quatorzième anniversaire, le jour où te sera confier l'héritage de notre famille : "la baguette" tu devra veillé à ce qu'aucune créature diabolique ne se l'approprie, le sort de l'univers est en jeux"

Dans mon ancienne vie, j'aurais été fou de joie si on me donnait cette baguette mais Mewni est une monarchie matriarcal donc seules les femmes peuvent régner et je devrais donc donner cette baguette à Star lors de ses quatorze ans; J'avais peur de prendre goût au pouvoir et de devenir dépendant de cette relique mais ma mère m'avait dit que je devais suivre la tradition; je dus me résigner et je la prit dans ma main droite,

Quand elle fut en ma possession, la baguette changea de forme, son manche était devenu une crosse de pistolet et le cristal un canon; un cercle avec un éclair, la marque sur mes joues, en son centre se trouvait à la place du barillet; ce n'était pas un simple pistolet, la baguette avait prit la forme du "proto-canon" une machine multifonction venant d'un dessin-animé que j'affectionnais dans ma vie passée;

tout le monde autour de moi fut surprit par la nouvelle forme de la baguette car les mewmen n'avait pas de pistolet et encore moins un accès à cartoon network; je posa ma "baguette" sur mon épaule où elle fixa sans aucun problème, je voulut tester ma nouvelle acquisition mais je risquais de blesser quelqu'un.

" Voici le livre des sorts." me dit ma mère d'un ton peu sûr qui venait probablement du fait que ma "baguette" n'en était plus vraiment une, le livre était énorme mais ses pouvoirs potentiels valaient la peine de lire un tel pavé.

* * *

**XXXX**

Après la cérémonie je partis dans ma chambre lire le livre des sorts quand je l'ouvrit, le gardien de la connaissance du livre sortit : Glossaryck, un petit génie bleu avec un cristal sur le front et habillé comme un moine chinois.

"Bonjour réincarné." me dit calmement le petit bonhomme.

\- Bonjour, grand maître des sorts; il n'est pas étonnant que tu connaisse mon secret mais pourquoi n'as-tu jamais partagé cette information ? je m'adressa à cet être mystique de la façon la plus respectueuse possible car je savais que c'était un être exceptionnel;

\- je sais que tu n'est pas une menace pour qui que se soit et je n'ai pas de réelle allégeance.

\- ma situation ne te dérange pas ?

\- Je sais très bien ce qui t'es arrivé et avant que tu me pose la question : tout te sera expliquer en temps voulut alors je ne te dirais rien sur ta situation.

\- bien, veux tu du pudding ? lui demandais-je; Glossaryck était un être mystique extrêmement vieux et il connaissait ce livre par cœur alors il valait mieux s'en faire un ami plutôt qu'un ennemi.

* * *

**XXXX**

Dans l'après-midi, Glossaryck m'aida à m'entraîner, je voulus essayer un sort facile alors il me proposa le "levitato" un sort ressemblant à de la télékinésie, mes vingt premiers essais étaient décevants :

\- d'abord, j'ais juste crié "levitato" et rien ne se passa.

\- puis je réessaya mais j'avais mal visé et un pommier avait faillit m'écraser

\- et là je viens de mettre le feu à la pomme … si elle n'était pas sur un banc en pierre j'aurais incendier le jardin.

" Ne te décourage pas, tu n'es pas le pire; me rassura le géni bleu tout en éteignant le feu avec un extincteur sortit de nul part; " recommence."

je pris une grande inspiration et tendis mon bras droit en face de moi et je dis "levitato", la magie sortit et amena la pomme directement dans mon visage, ça m'a fait mal au nez mais il y avait des progrès.

"C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, maintenant il faut partir avant que le jardinier ne voit ce que tu as fait au jardin." me répondit mon instructeur; il avait raison, durant mon entraînement, j'avais déraciné un arbre, le banc avait des traces de brulures et les buissons autour étaient recouverts de mousse donc les fleurs étaient fichues; connaissant l'amour que ma mère "Moon" portait à ce jardin j'aurais une sacrée punition (chronologiquement j'ai peut être le double de l'âge de ce corps mais j'ai gardé le même âge mentale)

nous partîmes loin d'ici sous les cris du jardinier qui pleurait pour son bien-aimé jardin; ça en valait la peine.

* * *

**XXXX**

Le lendemain de mon anniversaire je décidai de lire les pensées des précédentes propriétaires du livre tandis que Star s'était incrustée dans ma chambre pour le lire avec moi; mes pensées étaient assez mitigées, certaines me semblaient égoïstes, cruels, et idiote du à une fâcheuse manie de suivre les traditions; le seul que j'appréciais était "Jushtin le garçon reine" et juste parce qu'il avait comprit que les maths sont importantes, et oui j'étais un matheux dans ma vie précédente.

Après avoir finis son chapitre, ma sœur et moi entamions le chapitre de "Solaria la mutileuse de monstre", c'était un chapitre perturbant, elle présentait les monstres comme des créatures démoniaques qu'il fallait tué et qu'ils seront "plus heureux une fois mort", n'importe qu'elle habitant de Mewni pourrait penser que c'était la vérité mais puisque j'avais regardé le dessin animé je savais que "les monstres" pensaient comme n'importe qu'elle être humain donc ils méritaient un minimum de respect,

La plus part de ses sorts incluaient : la mutilation, le génocide, la transformation d'innocent citoyens en berserker et "le pulvériseur de cristal" le seul de ses sorts que je comptais utiliser plus tard pour trois raisons :

\- Je voulais libérer Eclipsa et Globgor parce que je pourrais les libérer et ce qui leur est arrivé est une grave injustice.

-Rhombulus allait surement m'enfermer dans du cristal car il sera forcément contre ma façon de pensé et qu'il était du genre "on frappe et on pose les questions plus tard".

\- après avoir vu la fin de la série et m'être rendu compte que j'étais dans le dessin animé, je me disais : "le canon peut aller se faire voir"

Après quelques chapitres, j'arriva à celui consacré à son pire ennemi : "Zack le traître", le seul humain qu'elle a répertorier en tant que "plus heureux une fois mort", il y avait un dessin de ce "Zack" il était plutôt grand, et sa courte barbe couvrait presque tout son visage (on aurait dis "Chris Hemsworth dans Thor) :

**"Zack le traître"**

**Un mewman fou et dangereux, il manifeste pour "les droits des monstres", "les progrès que les mewmans et les monstres pourraient accomplir ensemble", "nous pensons tous de la même façon", il pense que nos deux espèces devrait faire la paix; Je pensais qu'il n'était qu'un fou inoffensif jusqu'au jour où il tua cinq de mes guerriers solarians à lui tout seul, il les avait enfermer dans leurs armures qu'il avait hermétiquement fermé en les faisant fondre, quelle façon horrible de tuer.**

**Il n'a rien fait d'autre que de construire sa base militaire où ses monstres et mewmans fidèles cultivent leurs champs et fournissent l'éducation à leurs enfants; **

**il peut sembler avoir bon fond mais vu sa folie il vaudrait mieux le tuer**

**urgence : Yensid m'a affirmer qu'il pourra me débarrasser de Zack mais il aura besoin de mes guerriers Solarian**

La partie suivante du livre semblait avoir été écrite précipitamment, les lettres était trop grosses et le papier abîmer par la pointe de la plume.

**Je n'aurais jamais du l'écouter, Mina n'oubliera jamais ce qui c'est passé et moi non plus, tous ces morts … ses mots me marqueront à jamais, je ne ferais plus de Solarians.**

Il n'y avait aucune indication sur les événements qui ont aboutirent à une telle conclusion, étant donné que Solaria était très fière elle ne devait pas vouloir parler de ses erreurs, il y avait un dessin de ce "Yensid" il portait une tunique noir, ses cheveux devait être noirs à en croire le dessin à l'encre, et la moitié inférieure de son visage était couverte par un masque de docteur; étant donner que ce portrait avait plus de trois-cents ans c'était étrange pour l'époque;

"- ce Zack devait vraiment êtres fou." déclara Star en riant; bien que nous soyons frère et sœur de puis douze ans je me faisais un devoir de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas dans son attitude.

"- Star, cet homme a raison sur le fait que les monstres sont comme nus, bon il est vrais que physiologiquement nous sommes différents, mais nous avons les mêmes sentiments, les mewmans et les monstres sont les mêmes au fond de leurs cœurs" la réprimandais-je; elle sembla troublée par ma déclaration et voulut me répondre me je l'interrompit : "Star, tuerais-tu tête de licorne juste parce qu'elle ne nous ressemble pas ? si la réponse et non alors voilà."

elle partie après ma déclaration, je voulais la garder comme ma sœur et rester ami avec elle mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser croire à ces préjugés sur les monstres pendant encore deux ans; dès qu'elle ferma la porte je continua ma lecture mais la présence de "Zack" et "Yensid" me perturbait; ils étaient des anomalies.

"- Alors, ça ta donné des idées ?" me demanda Glossaryck qui surgit de nul-part.

\- Zack et Yensid ….ça a un rapport avec ma présence ?

\- je ne peux pas te le dire; mais maintenant que tu as de la magie que vas-tu faire ?

il était vrais qu'avec de la magie je pouvait presque tout faire, créer une forêt à partir d'un désert, éteindre à tout jamais un volcan, sauver des vies, j'avais compris le principe de "un grand pouvoir implique une grande responsabilité" et je comptais me tenir à ce mantra donc hors de question de suivre l'histoire originale.

"- Glossaryck, tu pourrais m'aider à rendre ce monde plus beau ?"

* * *

**xxxx**

**saluts chères lecteurs/lectrices; j'ais écrit ce chapitre car je ne voyait pas beaucoup de self-insert de "Star Butterfly" ou "Star vs the forces of evil" dans la langue originale; étant donné le faible nombre de fics en français de "Star Butterfly" et que j'adore les self_insert je me suis dis "je vais en faire une"**

**Alors le personnage principale a été nommé par Moon en mémoire de sa mère "comet la chef", bien qu'il ait chronologiquement vingt-huit ans il a toujours quatorze ans d'âge mental; il veut aider les autres et la magie est pour lui l'outil idéal afin de réaliser cet objectif; les circonstances l'ayant amener à vivre dans un autre monde seront expliquer plus tard.**

**aussi j'ais vu la fin de la série en anglais le dix-neuf mai deux-mil dix-neuf; c'était une superbe série que j'ais suivis pendant quatre** **ans.**


End file.
